


come back, be here.

by scullysaliens



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, i am sorry in advance for all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullysaliens/pseuds/scullysaliens
Summary: this is not how the rest of the season is going to go down but think of this as a post 4x13 fic where neron decides that he is done with ray and nora can’t help but feel sad and alone





	come back, be here.

“You alright there, love?” Constantine said with a concerned voice and brought Nora back to the real world.

“Yeah, I’m just worried about Ray that’s all.” She took a deep breath not knowing if she was ready to open up yet but she found herself unable to stop the words from coming out. “You know he—he doesn’t—Ray—“

Before she could finish her sentence Constantine came and patted her back reassuringly.

“I know love, I know. But he can handle himself. He is tougher than he looks.”

Nora couldn’t hold her back her tears. She hadn’t felt this vulnerable in years or this alone. The last time she could recall crying was in Ray’s arms, that day when she lost her father. After that she knew she would never be alone. He didn’t exactly utter those exact words to her but the look he gave her, God... she knew she was always going to have a guardian angel.

“I didn’t get to tell him John. I couldn’t—“ Nora started sobbing uncontrollably. Constantine was quick to act and catch her before her legs failed to carry her. She resisted the hug at first but she had no fight left in her so she gave in, still muttering the same words. “I couldn’t—“

“Sssh. It’s okay, love. He knows. I’m sure he knows.” His words weren’t any consolation to her. When Nora came to herself, she straightened herself up and wiped away her tears. This was not a time to mope around. He wouldn’t mope around, he would be looking for a way to save her just like he has always done.

“I’m gonna go now, maybe they have some updates on his whereabouts.”

And with that she left the room. It felt weird being in there without Ray. This wasn’t what she imagined waking up to. He was going to be there. He was going to be the first face she saw. From the state of her room, he had been there many times before. The room was filled with flowers and many kinds of it. If she had woken up under any other circumstance, he would’ve said “I didn’t know which ones you liked, so I got them all.”

This was killing her slowly, not knowing if he was okay. Trapped in god knows where. All alone.

When Nora reached the legends, they were standing still, astonished as if someone was lying dead on the ground. At first Nora couldn’t make up what it was and when she finally found the courage to go over there the view she was met with broke her heart to millions of pieces.

Ray was lying on the ground, beaten up. Nate was checking foe a pulse but from the way he looked it was obvious that there were none. No, no, no. This couldn’t be. With so much left unsaid. She couldn’t lose him. She slowly closed the distance between her and the team, when Sara saw her coming, she stepped aside to make way for her.

She kneeled down and took his right hand in hers. Checking if he was indeed gone. Nora, now left helpless, stroked his cheek. And then she grabbed his head and rested it on her legs. Nate was now standing up giving her space to grieve as well. This was not a time to point fingers and find someone to blame.

Nora leaned down and slowly pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get to tell you sooner.” She said in between sobs. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t say—say that—God, Palmer! You can’t leave. You promised me a beautiful life, remember? Yes, I heard that. I heard everything and now you can’t give up on me. There are so many things I couldn’t tell you. Like— like how you had no idea that even years after you left I still had a huge crush on you. How you were my knight in shining armour, Sir Raymond of the Palms. You brought such light into my life and now I can’t imagine it without you. I—I love you Ray Palmer. Please, please come back to me.”

She closed her eyes praying that her wish was heard. She hadn’t had the best luck with prayers before. The universe had a really good way of saying screw you to her. She just wished she could get a pass on this one.

A small movement in her hand immediately brought her back to the real world. He had opened his eyes. The universe had given her her pass.

Before she could think of saying or doing anything, she found herself leaning down and pressing a most eager kiss to his lips. This wasn’t like what she had imagined, in her dreams their first kiss would always take place in different places but it was always slow and delicate. Some days it would be in Ray’s room, some days it would be in a random beach in the 1950s but this kiss was so much more demanding than anything she had ever imagined before. She was giving everything she got into this kiss. It was almost as if she was saying ‘don’t you dare leave me again you fool’.

Ray, though quite shaken up was pretty responsive. He too was hanging onto the kiss for dear life. Perhaps he had heard her too.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were reminded that they weren’t alone. Nate helped him up cautiously and then gave him a big hug. Then it was everyone else’s turn. Nora stood there watching the man she love bring everyone back together yet again in true Ray Palmer fashion.

“Such light you brought to this world Ray Palmer.” She said under her breath. “Such light you brought to me.”

Ray looked at her as if he had just heard what she said while she was almost certain that he couldn’t even hear himself in all this fuss.

He went over to Nora and grabbed her hand. Nora looked at her with an expression that both showed worry and bafflement.

“I just wanted to say that I love you too.”

Nora smiled so bright at that moment that if anyone had stared at her for longer than a second they would’ve been blinded by it.

She leaned in and gave him a soft quick kiss. This was more like what she had in mind. Just them, alone, sharing a sweet moment. She was so happy at this moment that all that agony almost felt worth it. She hit him on the chest and said with a serious tone

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, Palmer.”

Before she could shy away and take her hand away from his chest, Ray took it and brought it to his lips. He pressed a little kiss to her palm and then rested his head on her tiny but mighty hand.

“I wouldn’t even let the devil himself possess me after that.” He said holding his chest and pretending like it was the worst pain of his life.

Nora’s expression changed and she lowered her hand to hit him in the same spot again.

“That is not funny.” She said in a hurt tone. But all was well again when he gave her those puppy eyes.

“God, you Ray Palmer will be the death of me.”

She said smiling and for the time being all was well and forgotten. Ray was here, safe and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> also hi this is my first fic so feel free to give me any constructive criticism


End file.
